


Curls

by fictioninmyheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Little Black Dress, Pink Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictioninmyheart/pseuds/fictioninmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting ready for a date, Hermione thinks about the man she has fallen in love with. A drabble written for the Endless Opportunities Challenge over at FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> **Written for Violet Scarlet Lily’s Endless Opportunities Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum over at FFN.**
> 
> **Title: Curls**
> 
> **Pairing: Hermione/George**
> 
> **Prompt: Little Black Dress, Pink Roses**
> 
> Not a paring I usually go for, but I saw it and the plot bunnies attacked, so this is the result.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She then walked over to her mirror and looked at her hair. This was the only time her hair resembled the mess it had been when she was a girl. She grabbed her brush and got to work untangling, drying, and smoothing her now slightly curly hair. It took a few minutes, but eventually it fell into place.

Having finished her hair, Hermione walked into her room and picked up the little black dress she had laid out earlier. She smiled as she put it on, thinking about the man she was wearing it for. She wasn’t really one for dressing up much, but there were times when she enjoyed doing so simply because of the look in George’s eyes when she did.

Her relationship with George had caught them both by surprise. She had never really gotten to know him beyond the fact that he was her best friend’s older brother. That all changed the summer after her seventh year when she had stayed at the Weasley’s. Ron and Harry had been out at Auror training, and Ginny had been at Quidditch practice most days. That meant that George was usually the first one home, so they would talk while they waited for the others. She had never really seen deeper than his prankster surface, but she had soon realized that there was so much more to him.

They could have long conversations about a variety of topics. He wasn’t fazed when she got upset or frustrated by something; he would just let her rant and then give her a little smile and pull her in for a hug. That was one of the many things she loved that about him.

She also loved that look that he gave her that radiated love. It was the look that made her like dressing up. It made her feel like she was the only woman in the room, and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She smiled as she apparated to the restaurant to wait for George.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

George stood outside the restaurant, a single pink rose in his hand. That flower was only fitting since Hermione brought so much joy to his life. He walked into the restaurant and looked around for her. When he found her, sitting at a table by the fire, everything else disappeared. All he saw was the woman he loved, her beautiful hair in curls down her back, smiling over at him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just in case anyone is wondering, pink roses symbolize happiness, joy and admiration.
> 
> Thank you for reading; I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not a mind-reader, so please leave your thoughts in a comment :)


End file.
